


505

by Lady_Aurora



Series: What if [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Not Canon Compliant, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:47:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26087410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Aurora/pseuds/Lady_Aurora
Summary: “What happens now?”A sequel to “Should have”.
Relationships: Lucius Malfoy/Original Female Character(s), Lucius Malfoy/Reader
Series: What if [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1889626
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	505

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Beautiful People! 
> 
> It's a sequel to “Should have”.   
> Still shameless romance and guilty-reading.   
> Inspired by “505” by Arctic Monkeys. If you have a neighbour that listens to that song a bit too often, that is probably me.

This time, it was Friday. Alena was sitting in a hotel bar, sipping chilled white wine, waiting. Always waiting.

It’s been three years, almost to the day, since her life turned upside down. Still she wasn’t sure she could say it was back on track.

She found her place somewhere in-between her two worlds, or so it seemed. After spending nearly three months living in Malfoy Manor, meeting with tutors, learning about their world – her world – she came back to her apartment. She had to decide if she wanted to proceed further and try to develop her abilities or to stay in her old world, so to speak. It was not hard to choose. She had nothing to lose and everything to gain.

Now, she was working for a pharmaceutical company and was coordinating a cooperation between muggle and magical departments. As she was surprised to discover, that two worlds weren’t exactly separate. They were connected in many ways she didn’t realise before.

She was still working with her tutor, Mrs. Green. As Mr. Ketch predicted, she was not able to wield magic as a proper witch. She could perform a few simple spells but nothing more than that. She was told it was going to take time to see what she was capable of but it was more important for her to learn to control her power. Apparently, as the magic was woken, she was more prone to the uncontrollable outbursts when emotions were getting the better of her.

Everything was fine, though. She wasn’t upset that things didn’t work out as one might have expected after finding out about being a witch. The idea of being able to do magic was tempting, of course it was, but what was more important – she had a purpose now. Something she could work towards, something to occupy her mind and give her a reason to get up every morning. Everything was going just fine.

Except, it was not. She hadn’t imagined that one night of passion to have as serious consequences as it did. That one night, when she decided to throw caution to the wind, to be reckless for once, came back biting her in the ass.

It was the end of her stay at the manor. She was supposed to get back to her place the next morning and so she did. She woke up before sunrise, detangled herself from Lucius as carefully as she could, gathered her things and walked to the nearby train station. It was stupid, she knew that, but for some reason she was not able to look him in the eyes. Only a few days later she was finally ready to admit to herself why she’d done that. She was scared. Terrified, to be honest. She couldn’t stand the idea of him telling her, it was a mistake. She didn’t want to see regret in his eyes. She would rather live in denial and pretend it never happened. But she couldn’t, not really. Every time she closed her eyes trying to sleep, she could see it all over again, like a recording, always ready to play. She hoped it will get better in time but it seemed to only be getting worse.

And then, two weeks after her cowardly escape, she heard a knock at her door. She was not expecting company, not that late at night and certainly, she was not expecting _him_ standing outside her apartment.

“Alena”, Lucius said, with a slight nod of his head and not waiting for an invitation, went inside, locking the door behind him.

She stood there, frozen. She wanted to say so many things. She wanted to say that she was sorry, that she didn’t mean to run, that it was completely fine if he didn’t want to have anything to do with her, that she understood. But she couldn’t. She just stood, petrified, unable to control her spinning mind.

He didn’t say anything either. Just watched her, with a hesitant look on his face. He must have made some decision though, because he reached up and slowly, so very slowly, like he was trying not to spook her, unfastened his suit jacket and threw it on the floor.

Finally, she found the courage to look him in the eyes. She didn’t see regret. She saw certainty and desire and, could it be, longing? But not regret.

And then he kissed her and in an instant she realised how wrong she had been. How could she have thought it was possible to forget him and live like they never happened?

She threaded her fingers through his hair and opened her lips under his, surrendering. There still were things they needed to talk about, things that must be said, but not that night.

A moment later, she laid naked on her bed with her arms over her head, watching him standing at the foot of the bed. He looked at her like no one ever had, the same way he did last time. She couldn’t help but wonder if it will ever change. And then, he slowly took off his trousers and without hesitation crawled over her.

The feel of his weight on her was intoxicating. Her nipples were grazing against his chest, their lips inches apart, breaths mingling together. Again, she couldn’t take her eyes off his. She was no longer afraid.

He kissed her again and her mind went wonderfully blank. There was only him, his scent, his taste. She thought briefly that he probably ruined her for any other man but she couldn’t care less. Not at that moment, anyway.

His hands on her skin were leaving a hot trail anywhere they touched. Trying to keep him as close as she could, she wrapped her legs around his waist, making him grunt in return.

“Let me make you mine,” Lucius whispered, his breath hot against her ear.

She didn’t really understand what he meant but when she felt his tongue trailing the shell and then his mouth going down to her collarbone leaving wet, open mouthed kisses as he went, it didn’t matter. She wanted that. She wanted him and she wanted to be his, however he would have her.

He nipped at her skin, where the neck meets the shoulder, and pushed himself up on his elbows. She felt him move something on his hand and then he threaded his fingers through her hair, cradling her head. She felt something small and a bit cold on her neck, just under the hairline. She didn’t have time to ask or to think much about it though, because in one hard thrust he was inside her.

Her back arched, her eyes closed and she moaned loudly, not caring that her neighbours probably heard her. With him she was not able to control herself. Everything was heightened, almost surreal.

They moved together, her hips meeting his, thrust for every hard thrust. And when she felt she couldn’t take anymore, he hooked her leg over his shoulder and pushed deeper than she thought possible. And she screamed in this beautiful agony, hearing him moan with his face hidden in her neck. Then something unexpected happen. As she felt her climax approaching, she also felt something like a wave of electricity starting from the place where he held her head and spreading through her whole body. It felt like it was taking her into possession, binding, filing. Then she came violently, light bursting behind her closed eyelids. She felt his hips jerk and he fell too, muffling his scream in her hair.

Later, when they both stood under a hot shower, she asked him what he had done to her. After he wrapped her in one of the towels, Lucius took her hand and stood before the bathroom mirror. He took a smaller one from the shelf, picked up her hair and showed her the back of her neck. There was a small scar, looking exactly like his family crest, the one she saw many times in his house. And like the one she saw on his ring. And then she understood. She probably should have been angry that he marked her his like that, permanently as it seemed. But she was not.

In the morning, he left, with one last lingering kiss and a promise of more. She was wondering how they were to stay in touch. He didn’t have her phone number and she was not even sure he had one. She rarely used owls because they were hard to explain to her muggle neighbours. But she was sure that one way or another, he will show up again.

Alena found out how the mark worked a week later. She was in Vienna, travelling for work. In the evening she was finishing a meeting, when she felt a tingle on her neck. And somehow she just knew where to go. She caught a cab, gave a driver an address she’d never heard of before, words just flowing from her mouth. Fifteen minutes later, she was standing before a beautiful hotel. She went inside, walked to the bar and waited. Just a few minutes later, Lucius was sitting next to her.

And that’s how it went. They just found a way to each other. Sometimes just for a night, sometimes for much longer. She remembered every conversation, every dinner they had, every time they laid curled up together in crumbled sheets.

She remembered Paris, when he took her for a walk to the Parc floral de Paris and sat with her under a tree, whispering sweet nothings to her ear as the last rays of sunshine warmed her skin.

She remembered Barcelona, when they sat talking in a small and surprisingly quiet bistro near La Rambla for so long that a very polite and slightly embarrassed owner had to remind them that they were already closed.

She remembered Rome, when they woke up in the middle of the night and decided it was a great idea to take a walk in the moonlight. She remembered his warm hand on hers and the smell of his jacket that he put over her shoulders when she started shivering in the cold early morning air.

She remembered Berlin, when there was a room key waiting for her at the hotel reception. It was taking him longer than usual to show up. After taking a shower, she was laying naked on an amazingly soft cotton bed sheets with him in her mind again, as he almost constantly was, and she didn’t even try to stop her hands from travelling down her body. She didn’t hear him come in but when she opened her eyes, he was standing before her, unfastening his shirt, looking at her with lust and awe, like he always did. And she couldn’t stop a lazy, content smile from spreading across her face.

She remembered his London townhouse, when she kneeled before him, taking him in her mouth. She remembered his hands tugging at her hair, the way he was fighting to breathe and control noises coming out from somewhere deep within him, his face open and full of unadulterated pleasure. She remembered his taste on her tongue when she refused to let him go until he came. She never felt more powerful than it that moments when he was brought down to incoherence because of her doing.

She remembered her apartment, when he returned the favour, sliding down her body and burying his head between her thighs. She remembered the warmth of his tongue, the way he licked at her like a man starved, the way he sucked on her clit and made her forget her own name for a moment.

She remembered lying in a bed at the manor, when they were still breathing hard, cold breeze from an open window cooling their sweaty skin. He twisted her legs with hers and pulled her closer, so that her head was resting in the crook of his arm. She looked up at him and laid her hand on his stubbled cheek. As always, he turned his face, kissed her palm and put their entwined hands on his chest, just above his heart. The gesture so familiar for her by then. It almost made her eyes water, it always nearly did.

She remembered the night when she finally found the courage to ask him about the war. He told her everything. Didn’t try to find excuses, make it look better that it was. He had done things that he was deeply ashamed of but owned up to them. He still wasn’t a good man, she knew that. But nothing about him was simply black and white. It was a thousand different shades of different colours. She asked him then, if he was bothered by her blood. He denied, without further explanation.

She remembered all that and so much more.

Yet somehow, she was constantly afraid. Every time they greeted each other, in the same time it felt like a goodbye. She never knew when she would see him again. She wasn’t sure if that time was not the last one.

Finally, she had enough. She couldn’t stand that any longer. The uncertainty was eating her up alive. She had to know, one way or another. She wanted him, all of him. She wanted to go to sleep and wake up next to him every day. She needed to know that when she comes back home from work, he would be there. She wanted all, the good and the bad. She wanted him to truly be hers. She wanted a future. She had to be certain that he wanted that, too.

At last, she was ready to face her fears. Tonight was the night. That’s why she was sitting in yet another muggle hotel, in London this time, waiting for him. She felt him approaching before she could see him. She turned her head to him and smiled. And he smiled, too. That smile that reached his eyes and made him look so much softer. The smile that she knew was just for her. As usual, he was wearing a suit, his hair glamoured into much shorter style. He would undo the spell the moment they were alone, he always did.

Lucius sat beside her, ordering whiskey, neat. She cleared her throat and mustering all the courage she had, looked him straight in the eyes. In them she saw, that he knew why she wanted to see him tonight but also, as it was usual with him, he won’t help her take it. She had to ask the question to hear an answer. And keeping her voice as steady as she could, she did. The question that had been in her head since the first time she slept next to him.

_“What happens now?”_

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed. Thank you all for reading!


End file.
